Castleday!
by sandpenguin
Summary: At last! Sandpenguin's maiden journey into the world of writers! I won't spoil the story for you and read it up! Oh also don't forget to give me some reviews....Updated. Fixed some spellings and grammar.


**CASTLEDAY!!!**

This is my first try at writing fiction, so they would be some mistakes in grammar, verb and words. There would be some explicit contents in this story, so I categorized it as M. If you think the grade is wrong, just say it aloud, okay? I also hope for some building reviews, not trolls or some crappy reviews. Okay, enjoy your reading and I will keep updating this story. Bonjour!!

"It must be preeetty late already I guess….I think I should stop reading by now……"Ron speaks to himself…

Ron blows up the candle that lit his room and move slowly from his study desk to his bed cautiously for being afraid of stepping any objects lay scattered on the floor. "Man…It's so dark in this room!! I can't even see my hands!! Ouch! Oh, it was just a book," Ron places back the book into the bookcase and continue his drag onto his bed. "Yah! I'm gonna sleep soundly this night but…errrmm I wonder why many people were so happy about tomorrow….tomorrow will be my birthday but nobody knows it…Joanne also already forget my birthday date. Nah never mind that because I have done reading "The Chronicles Of The Ten Thousand Marching Llamas"...What a book…"With that final word Ron find his peace in his sleep………

Early that morning……

"Knock" "Knock" "Knock" Somebody was knocking on Ron's room door. "Ermmm…who's there…that disturb my long slumber…."Ron said blurrily. "Open up the door Ron!! Quick or else….."can be heard from outside his room. That sound was feminine and familiar to Ron's ear…… "Yeah…I'm coming, I'm coming….Yeesh" answered Ron slowly while bringing his body to open the door.

He opens the door……

"Oh it's you Aegina….Morning honey. What's the hell did you wake me up this morning….It's still very early y'know…..even the chicken still sleep in their coops…please don't bother me now okay honey…."Ron said while rubbing his eyes….

"Oh my sweetheart...have you forget this day?? Today is the Castle Day!!"Aegina said in disbelief to what her boyfriend said. "Although you were a Time Knight but that title still makes me laugh when I see you now…."continues her when she saw his shaggy appearance.

"What?!! Castle Day??! Never heard of it….anyway, stop meddling with my title okay? Although I'm a Time Knight I'm still a human and need rest just like other humans do to get some energy….Sorry Gina I cannot join the festival now…well this happened when I slept up late in the midnight to do my habits….Take a patrol with Durant outside the city and read some books up till late in the midnight…Sorry…."Ron muttered while his hand push the door lid to close it but Aegina's hands stop his moving hand and said…

"Please Ron…please….help us arrange the day okay?….Petty pleaseeee…..or else I will kiss you, you know….."Ron shocked when he heard the last word but nevertheless he still said to her the word "NO…Sorry Gina…I'm so sleepy"….but his dialogue stopped when Aegina moved closer to him and KISS HIM in the lips. "How's that my love…..do you like it??" She said with a flirtatious tune….

Ron's body was as cold as the ice itself….He don't know what to say after this incident and after a long pause he said to her squeakily… "Errr….okay…but..t.t not until I take my bath okay?" (Wow, I can't believe it….SHE REALLY KISSES ME IN PUBLIC!!! Gosh this gonna cut 10 years from my life….Yeeshh…If she want to kiss me why just she kisses me when there was no audience….phew I hope there was nobody watching this incident….)

"Okay I wait for you….If you late again you know what will I do with you alright honey….?" Aegina said with a threatening voice….She went away and was out of Ron's sight after that….

In the way towards the baths in the castle Paltina…..

"Mmmm sleep…I reallllly miss it…If not for her and her kiss I would still be in my bed, sleeping," Rang in Ron's little mind when he was interrupted by a small fight near the entrance to the kitchen. It was a fight between Emilia, Nietzsche and Elena. Ron watches the fight from afar but he was step by step closer to the fight because the way to the baths was on the same way to the kitchen itself.

"This candy was mine!!" Emilia grunted. "You all cannot take it because I get it first from the tray!!" "No!!It was Nietzsche because I'm the one that make it," Nietzsche said. "No WAYYY!! It was mine because I give the recipe to YOU, Nietzsche" replied Elena. And so on they fight until Ron comes near them…..

"Aha!! Hear comes the judge master Ron!!" Elena said, breaking the fighting. "Let him decide who should take the last candy," Ron stopped at his tracks and said "Why me?" "You should because you're wise and more matured than Emilia" Nietzsche said with a sneer to Emilia who was angry by the words that Nietzsche said just now.

Ron stops the fighting and said "Tell me the whole story first, so I can decide who gonna get that saliva-worthy candy," Emilia started her story "We make some candies, after that we divide each of us 20 candies but alas 1 extra candy left. So, we fight each other for that CANDYYYY!!!" "What such a childish fight," in Ron's thoughts and with a flash he said: "Divide that candy into 3 pieces, that should do it!!" "Fair enough" said Elena but Nietzsche and Emilia still doesn't satisfied with Ron's judgment.

Ron pissed off when both of the girls starting to babbling again and he said "You bunch of school kids!! Stop fighting like a baby….Let it be simple…I take the candy and eat it…No regrets right?" The trios can't believe their eyes as Ron take the candy from the tray and swallowed it all. He then said "Umm….too much sugar, use honey instead of sugar, it will make you all more healthier and have a cuter face," with these words the trios walked away from him with a big, red blush in their face.

"Haaahhh….That should do it" Ron said. He was shocked when Luciana appeared behind him from the kitchen door. It looks like she has been hearing the drama all the way round. "Aegina??!...Err…I…I was on mmm..y way to the baths o..ookay…" "What's wrong Ron?? It's me her twin sister Luciana" "Hah that should teach those kids a lesson not to be so greedy!!" Luciana said. "Oh it's you…..phew what a relief…." Ron said with a sigh and rush hurriedly to the baths…..

Aaahhhh…..The Castle Baths……

"Wow…there was no people in this place right now….Hehehe, now I can bath and rests myself alone in this warm water without any preying eyes ….." Ron undressed himself and dipped himself in the warm water when his urge to sleep continues….. "Guess I could take a nap in this place..…I think Aegina would not be so naughty to take a peek at me….." Thinking about that makes Ron laugh and his laugh echoed all through the place…..

After some peaceful moments…….

In Ron's dream……(He was hunting some deer in the forest when suddenly….)

"Ron, I seeya……better be quick or something might catch up your 'ahem' below……" Ron's shocked and wake up again from his nap….(Damn!! I was caught of guard….oww my poor luck…I hope it wasn't her…..)

But Ron's really have some poor luck. It was Aegina herself. She said to him "Looks like I caught you sleeping again, honey…..You better be fast or I will stripped myself and jump to the water to join you……I know your 'ahem' will says yes right?…."

"Aaaahhh!!! What are you doing at Men's Baths Aegina?? Are you crazy or something?? Retorted Ron. "I'm a bit naughty when it's only us alone because this is the time that I releases my 'Inner side'…" Aegina said while she unbuttoned one of her shirt button one by one… "Better be fast Romeo or you will know the wrath of me….." Added her with a fishy tune….

"What am I going to do?!?!" In his mind. "Did she really want to do it? Oh my gosh this gonna be a weirdest day ever..." But just as she revealed her breasts she said to him, "Ooopss looks like somebody was calling my name….I'm sorry honey but the next time I met you ALONE you will be sorry…." "Phew….what an intense moment…." Ron said and he quickly wash himself to evade the same incident from happening again……

On his journey back to his room…..

"Man, she looks spiky in battle but I can't believe what she trying to do with me just now….." Ron said while on the way to his room but he stopped when he saw Gulcasa sat on a bench facing the garden below with a thinking looking face.

"Hiya there Gulcasa!! What's the problem making that heavy thinker face." Ron's voice broke Gulcasa's concentration and he said to him "Oh it's you Ron….It's just a bit of embarrassing problem that can downgrade my reputation as an emperor…" "Embarrassing problem? Ron said "What is it?" continued him…

"Well err…all of our sector must have a show this day right?? Emilia wanted me to have a pillow fighting fight while racing to the finishing line riding a dragon….so I was a bit….embarrassed…I cannot reject her ideas cause I don't want to make her cry……"Gulcasa's said with a low tuned voice….

"I can't believe it!!" (Will the Emperor Of Carnage himself gonna be the laughing stock of his own men by the ideas of his sister? I can't wait it!!) After a long pause Ron's said to him "Gulcasa, I think you should continue with the ideas anyways. It doesn't seem too bad for me….It was a weird show but who knows? Maybe you will win the race and gladdens your sister heart more…"

With that final word Gulcasa rose from the bench and said to Ron… "Thanks Friend!! You're really understand the feeling of a brother…." With that Gulcasa went away and Ron entered his room that was just a few steps ahead….

After dressing up in his room, Ron opened up to go help Aegina but he was shocked again when he saw one of his soldier (A knight) was waiting in front of his room… He said "Good Morning Sir…umm have you seen Sir Durant anywhere today?? We're gonna have some show this afternoon that were called 'Dancing Knights'….so…have you seen him??"

(Auw shit now what….dancing knights? What's with all of these weird atrocities….If Durant missing so it will be ME that will lead the way…) He answered back "Well John I never seen Durant this morning…Maybe he was with his girlfriend, my sister Joanne? I only saw him last night when we were patrolling the outskirts of the city….If not find him at the library…he always visited that place really?"

"Well you gonna be right Sir!! In the library huh….Madam Joanne also ask me where is Sir Durant and she also ask whether you already wake up or not…Oh one more thing Sir…." John said before he goes…. "Madam Aegina and Joanne are waiting for you in the storeroom….Thank You Sir for that information….." "Okay I will go to the storeroom right now. Thanks John for that information," Replied Ron.

_When Ron walks to the storeroom he saw many citizens inside the castle court from the fourth floor. There were bazaars, some stupid-looking clowns, Milanor and his gang, Cruz, Mizer and Zilva were on the archering range, showing off their skills and egos alike….but something was amiss…. "Where did all the girls (Except Zilva) go?? I hope this gonna be a fabulous day although I'm a bit sleepy….This is all for you Aegina….just for you….."in Ron's thoughts………._

Ron stopped when he arrived at the second floor to see the programs for today….It was like this…..

_Afternoon-Gulcasa's pillow fight race then Durant's dancing knights….._

_Evening-This gonna be the most awaited annual program by all…..THE MOST LOVING COUPLE awards._

_Night-Great banquet with the people and the castle inmates…after that THE MOST SEDUCTIVE AND SEXY DRESSES competition. (Girls only…..)_

_Midnight-End……_

"What? Lo..lo..loving couple awards and the…the…most sed…seductive dresses competition?? Who the heck that set up this stuffs?? Man…all the programs gonna crush the men…..until they becomes a pulp….I hope Aegina would be not joining all those competitions….or it will make my blood spurt out from my nose….." Ron shocked….

Ron continued his walk until he arrives at the storeroom……

"Ahh brother, you finally wake up…..Aegina!! Brother's here…..How's today brother….Okay? Greet Joanne, Ron's sister. "Uhh morning Anne…I'm a bit…sick today but don't worry about me…anyway where's Durant? I didn't see him today for sure" Ron answered with a pale looking face.

"Well they found him in the library as you said….but it was a bit foolish scene…they found Durant asleep in a pile of books. Only his body left open while pile of books fall on him….We think he was unconscious or something but he was asleep!! Poor honey…I should be there to help him…." Joanne said.

"No…not you again…." Ron's speech was interrupted when he saw Aegina coming from behind the shelves behind Joanne. "Hey there honey….so you come…can I borrow your muscular body to help me to do all this stuffs…If you can, call also some of your soldiers to help us sort things out….make it fast…the quicker it is, the faster I can embrace you honey…." Aegina whispered to Ron's right ear…. "Err….alright Gina. I help you." Squeaked Ron….

And so on, they do all the stuffs until afternoon comes and the first program happens, Gulcasa's Pillow Fight Race!!

"Ladies and gentlemen, tis afternoon gonna be the most wacky competition done by the Emperor and his Imperial Knights…..Theeee Pilloooowww Fight Race!!!" "Woooohhh,Wahhhhhh…(Claps Hands)" from the crowds….. "Every contestants will have to fight using pillow instead of scythe in full armor while riding a dragon and the one who falls off their ride will lost and the first one arrives at the finishing line wins!!" The game master said….

"Wow… It's Gulcasa himself", "Emperor Of Carnage himself!!" can be heard from the crowds…Ron and Aegina watch the race from the fifth floor of the castle to get a good view of the race….. "I love you Ron…" Aegina said while snuggling herself to Ron's body….. "Yeah…same as I too…. (Geeez… this is a bit unusual)…"Answered Ron.

"All contestants on the starting line…..Ready….Set….Go!!" As soon as the game master said the word all hell break lose…The intimidating Imperial Knights looks like a bunch of clowns when they using pillows instead of scythe to fight….But Ron can see through the Emperor's eyes that he was in deep embarrassment because of this race but he hides his embarrassment in exchange for his sister's happiness….what a caring brother…..

In the middle of the race…..something happen. All the Imperial Knights are ganging up on their own leader, Gulcasa himself. "So, you all wants to knock me off the race so any one of you can win huh?? Cross my dead body first if you want to win" Said Gulcasa mocking his own soldiers. "Sorry Milord but we also wants to win….so be prepared…Yahhhh!!! Charge at the Emperor!!!" The group leader yelled…

Buuush….Baaackkk…..Kbessshhh and so on……

"Hah!! Is that the only power my own knights can do??!" Said Gulcasa with a menacing look… "I will show you all that I'm the Emperor Of Carnage, not Emperor Of Clownage!!" shrieked Gulcasa loudly… "Now behold my counterattack………HAAAHHH!!!" With one powerful swing, Gulcasa defeated all of his attacker. Now that all of the contestants out of the ring, Gulcasa proudly bring his dragon "Poltergeist" near the finishing line when suddenly a strand of thin cable set apart from two trees that were near the finishing line trips Gulcasa and his dragon. (Some pranksters done this) He lost his maneuver of his dragon and……

"Stay away everybody!!" Gulcasa said to the crowds and…..Baaaannng!! Gulcasa and his dragon has been catapulted to Emilia's candy bazaar…. "No!! Brother, are you alright?? I'm sorry about my stupid ideas…Forgive me brother said Emilia. "It's okay…its okay… Gulcasa's face became as red as his own scarlet hair. He knows that many people will call him "Clownage" instead of "Carnage" because of his clumsiness… (He isn't clumsy, just get caught off guard by those pranksters)

"Err… ladies and gentlemen, the next performance will be the "Dancing Knights" by Durant Royal Knights!!!" Said the host of the race….this isn't a competition, just some more wacky performance done by the castle inhabitants. Meanwhile……

Switches to Ron….

"Err Sir, we have problems right now…said John running towards Ron. "What is it John? We're enjoying the race just now…" answered Ron normally. "Sir Durant said that he was so sick and he said to us that YOU will be the leader of the dance…."said John. "What the…..me? I'm so sleepy and lazy and now just what….A Dance!?!...Huh alright…alright I'm coming, I'm coming. What kinds of dance will I performed? Say it quick John" Startled Ron. "Well, you gonna perform Tonga's while us raps…" said John.

(What am I going to do right now….Damn Durant for tricking me…I actually should join him to the library last night….shit!) In Ron's thoughts. Aegina said to him: "Do it nicely okay Ron?? I know you do everything for me right?? I will be waiting for you up here…." Trying to control his embarrassment, he said "Yes my love, I will do it just for you again…..'sigh'….let's go John" In John's thoughts: (I can't believe Sir Ron can be controlled by his lover….poor guy….)

And after some costume change, they started the show….

"It looks like Durant cannot lead the show and we have some volunteer…It's the Time Knight himself, Ron Von Braun….I can't believe it" Said the host. "Woohh…it's him, the people's guy….doing some dance?? 'Laugh and chuckles can be heard'" said the crowd. "This is it, everyone watches me…Aegina, Eudy, Nietzsche, Yggdra, Milanor and everyone else….I cannot mess this up or it will be the most embarrassing moment in my life" In Ron's little mind. "This is it…."

And the show started….to cut a long story short, let it be like this, The Royal Knights do the dance and the crowds laugh by the clumsy moves done by the muscular knights…..And Ron just close his eyes and started the dance while thinking "I gonna do this till the end……"

After the dance, Ron goes back to the same place where Aegina waited him and all of them were waiting for the evening event, 'The Most Loving Couple' awards….'sigh'. But Aegina has more plans for him…..

"What? Another walk?" said the exhausted Ron while gaping his mouth to get some air after the tiresome dance. "Yes Ron….I know this day would be your 'best day ever' right? So let us go to see the bazaar alright honey?" Aegina said with a sinister smile to Ron. "You know I will…..if you didn't…" "Ohhh my sweetheart alright…." Ron said that knows the meaning of the smile…

In his thinking, (Man, what such a queen-control!! How could I obey all of her orders without hesitation...was she using some sort of magic or charms on me…Nah, it couldn't cause the only magic was my LOVE for her…..)

At the bazaar……

_It was noisy and crowded at the bazaar with the sound of people bargaining stuffs, laughter of people watching clowns do some mesmerizing tricks and the most crowded place was the archering range. So, the couple went to the place to see what's happening right now……In there, they met with Yggdra, the La Pucelle herself, Eudy and Joanne. Also not to forget, Cruz, Mizer and Zilva were showing off their skills._

"Andd….sound of bowstring being released…missed? I can't believe it! Why I just keep missin' while shootin' arrows? Oh…looks like lady luck didn't smile on me this day or somebody was riggin' with my bow," The frustrated Mizer said.

"Maybe you should change the bull's-eye with Yggdra eyes….laughing crowd….I'm sure the arrow would like the gleamy, dreamy and humongous Yggdra eyes…" Ron said from the back of the crowds.

_Many people laugh while Yggdra didn't believe what her ears just heard. If she hold a sword right now, she would surely close the mouth of the guy who speak that word but she and her guards stopped when it was actually Ron who said the word…._

"Damn you Ron, if not because of your deeds and reputation, I will surely strikes down your mouth…" groans Yggdra. "Oh, I'm sorry Milady but it's really a fact of life that you have a well……pity looking face." Ron replied as he moves to the front of the crowds with Aegina besides him. All the crowds didn't believe their eyes. It was the Time Knight himself that criticize the queen herself.

"I'm sorry Milady and Ron, but could ya please shut up ye mouth? If ye want to see our skills, don't argue!!" Cruz sound breaks the pause. But something was different with Yggdra today. Her face turns to red after the argument with Ron. She said with a blurrily tune: "Thank goodness my sister owns you, if not….you will be mine….Yggdra pulls back from the archering range…" The crowds now massing up to hear what's the ruckus….

"Looks like my brother was a woman's guy after all….so the rumors are true after all, I will also falls in love with my own brother if he was not my brother" Joanne said. "Yep, 100 percent right" Zilva replied. "Same as me also, chivalry really has some magic too" Eudy gave her comments about Ron.

And the crowds said: "WHY YOU DIDN'T BECOME A KING?? LONG LIVE THE TIME KNIGHT!! DEFENDER OF THE PEOPLE!!!!Claps hands

Ron's flustered; his face now was just as red as Emilia's hair. He didn't know what to say about this and just said with a low tuned voice "Thank you….but for me power was not the right ingredients for my cookie." He went away with Aegina.

_Both of them went away from the bazaar and retreats to the centre of the castle court for the next event, the most loving couple awards….Will Ron will be clobbered again??_

"You're such a sweet guy, Ron. I'm glad I'm the first one that raises my hand with you…sweetheart" Aegina said while tightening her left arm on Ron's right arm. "Auww…Gina, not you again….please stop butchering me up, okay? I'm madly red with embarrassment right now…" responded Ron. (I now regrets with the words that I spoke at the bazaar just now….Damn, because of your mouth, you can get red face. I also hope that I can take a nap now….I don't think we will win the award though.)

_Both of them go back to the fifth floor to rest themselves and to watch the day's panorama while waiting for the awards. Ron takes this time to take a short nap, unknown to Aegina's eyes that still looks at the bazaar below…._

"Ron…Ron…what are you doing there honey?" Aegina said from the balcony, unknowing that Ron falls asleep. She turns back and saw Ron's head hanging on his shoulder, sleeping soundly. She then said to herself: "Well honey you're such guy that doesn't take people advices….I will make you suffer greatly for this,"

_Aegina walks in front of the already in the wonderland guy, Ron._

"You're so cute, honey….let me embrace your head sweetheart…..ohh the sensation…." Aegina said while placing her breasts on Ron's face and….(This means she HUGS him)….

"Huh? What's this soft thingy? Breasts?!?! What are you doing on me Aegina? Some sort of humiliation?" Ron shrieked as he awaked from his nap by her daring action. "What has gotten on you, Gina? First one was the kiss, then the bathroom incident and now this?" Ron replied with a shocking tune. "So….you doesn't like it honey? It's my way to tell you how deeply I'm in love with you sweetheart…" whispered Aegina to his ear.

"Err….about that….I…I don't know what to say but if you want to show your love you should do it in a more _nicely manner _okay?" Ron answered. "I doubt that honey…this is by far the _nicest _'stuff' I do to you….I will be _nicer and hotter with you in the bed _after marriage…you know that….you like that Romeo?" Aegina countered back Ron's statements….

"Nooo!!! Err…y..y…yes actually…." Ron said but Aegina's attempts to flirt Ron stopped abruptly when they heard that the awards program will be started shortly…. "Why every time I want to flirt you, there must be something that block my way….let's go honey," Aegina said while pulling both Ron's arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen!! The time has arrive for the most loving couple awards!! You all will get the chance to vote any of the couples that were nominated for this award by the members of our committee so….let it begin now!!!" The host shrieked.

"The first couple was The La Pucelle herself, Yggdra and Mizer!! We choose this because Mizer always pops out whenever Yggdra was so…..it was fated to them to fall in love!!!" The host said.

"It was not fate, fool!! It was that footwear fanatic bounty hunter that hunts me for the prize in store for whoever that captures me," Yggdra protested. "I'm sorry Milady, but this was the choice that we made…so no objections!! If your name has been nominated, it's a one way trip" The host said.

"And the next couple was….Gulcasa and Emilia!! You're all must be shocked when hearing this because Emilia was a half sister of Gulcasa and it was weird for two SAME family members to what we called fall in love but the committee members said so…." the host explained.

"Are you all morons? It was normal for a brother to care for his sister…just like Ron and Joanne alike. Didn't you all have functional brains and eyes that can be used to think this stuff…you're all doing this just to make laugh of us right? I cut your head into half by my own hand!!" Gulcasa said angrily but Emilia's said "Cool it down, brother, cool it down…."

"Next were Zilva and Elena!! Even though both of them females, but love is blind and it didn't care who the lover is!!" The host said, hence adding more fuel to the already blazing fire….

"All of your committee members were retarded hundred percent!! She was my teacher you know….so I respect her not LOVE her" Shocked Elena. "We're not LESBIANS you brainless zombies," Retorted Zilva.

"Next on the list were Durant and Joanne!! It was fated for them when they first met on The Orlando Plains, where Joanne helps the already entrapped Durant unit. And through the war their love blossoms even though Death itself watches them to make a false move. So….that's why we choose them!!" The host said…

"Okay for me…because of you Joanne that I endure all the pain and troubles that befalls on me…." Said Durant that was suddenly pops out of nowhere with Joanne. "So…you manage to escape the Dancing Knights show huh Durant? You at last manage to outsmart my thinking eh" Said Ron. "Err…that's right Ron. But we're both Knights right? Knights should help each other right? And you think your clever enough? Wait and see" Answered Durant smartly. Ron wants to say something but it was interrupted by the last couple nominated for the award.

"And the last couple was….well you're all name it, The Time Knight Ron and the Twin Valkyrie Aegina!! This maybe was the most outrageous couple ever because both of them were enemies but a childhood event unites them even though Aegina doesn't want to be controlled by her love feelings towards Ron. So it was like Duty, Grudge, and Love story. A Royal army general with an imperial army general that was also a personal bodyguard to Gulcasa with her twins, Luciana.

"Ouwww….not again!! Not another stupid nominee?! Shit, I'm totally pissed off by all the incidents that befallen on me this day. I'm embarrassed, you know. You're all are overly rated me. I'm not a god or something, just a normal guy next door," Ron said while trying to escape to somewhere else from being seen by the crowd.

"Ron…wait for me!!" Aegina said hurriedly while trying to catch Ron but fro,she loses his tracks in the noisiness of the crowd. Then, the host said, "Hey, hey there Ron, what are you doing, scurrying away from the crowds? Embarrassed? Hahaha don't take it too much about that alright? Okay people, we will let you all vote for the awards. The one that gets the award will be given the chance to speech in front here, so….vote now!!!"

"Huff….huff….huff…huh, I think there are no one here, says Ron in front of the laboratory. Suddenly…… BOOOOOMMM!!! "Owwww…somebody, help us…." The voice can be heard from inside of the lab. Ron hurriedly bashed the door with his shoulder and …… "Argh! What's happen here with this gunpowder smells and the intoxicating black smoke! Is this a trap or an accident? Answer me anyone! Please" Said shocked Ron.

"Uhuk, oh it's you Ron…Uhuk… it's nothing really, just a busted experiment again…." It was Eudy, the imperial Mage with Rosary, now lie unconscious in the floor. "What are you doing here, you pyromaniacs!! Didn't you all know that there was a festival going on outside there and you all just sitting here, in my lab, twiddling your thumbs for some experiment to boom?" Exerts Ron.

_It was dirty all round. The main table was completely out of the line. There were debris lie scattered inside the lab with glasses, unidentified substances that releases bad odour thus worsens the smell, chairs and so on….The explosion leaves behind a small hole where there once stood a table. Eudy and Rosary faces were both covered with dust, notably gunpowder because of the strong smell it releases….. Ron can't think anything when he saw the situation but he just shook his head and said…_

"You guys…. I don't know what to say but…let me help you both first okay? The dust will make you harder to breath and sore your eyes. Don't worry; I'm helping you all…."

After all of the got-to-be-the-next-Nobel-prizes-nominees evacuated…..

"Thanks a bunch Ron looks like we manage to make the most stable cannonball ever by the cost of your lab, though" Said Eudy while cleaning up her face. "Hah! You all are known for your fondness of explosion and fire," said Ron angrily. "Is there any more good experiment that you can do other than that?"

"Well, we have done the potassium ones, we dipped a handful of it into water, then the nitrogen ones, we release it into air and the methane gas mixed with butane gas then heated at about 70 celcius and….." Eudy's explanation stopped abruptly.

"Shut up, you pyromaniacs!! The royal science club wasted a lot of money just to fix up this lab that was destroyed by you all last time. Now I want both of YOU to pay all the costs needed to fix this thing up." Said Ron folded handedly while thumping his leg.

"Pppay? We don't have any coins to fix this lab…" Said shocked Eudy, Rosary still fainted though…. "If you refuse to fix it….then I will destroy the stupid ankhs that both of you fighting for….and I mean MONEY not COINS" Said Ron.

"Please pity us witches!! We pleading to you Ron, the most handsome knight ever" Said Eudy that tries to calm down Ron from his anger. "NO Discount LADY, you're the ones that do it, so pay the consequences." Said Ron while making an inappropriate gesture in front of the pleading Eudy.

But Eudy's cheating; she knows that Ron has a soft heart and started crying in front of him like…well a baby.

"How dare you Ron…weeping. Have you….sniff….lose your compassion towards….sniff others? You also….sniff….knows what the….sniff….knowledge seekers anxiety….sniff….waaaahhhh!! You evil" Acted Eudy that was trying to take Ron's heart.

And her cunning plan succeeded.

"Ouww Eudy, stop that okay? Man, I hate maidens crying in front of me….Okay; okay let me only pay the collateral damage costs. Stop crying okay Eudy? Hush it down" Said Ron that was trying to calm down Eudy, unknowing to him that he has already duped by her.

Eudy's face changed, she knows that her plan has hit the box. She said "Thanks…sniff… Ron, you're the best!! We love you!!" "Geez, don't say that word when Aegina's around, okay? I'm afraid of her 'wraths'" Said reddened Ron.

_Ron leave the lab compound, leaving Eudy and Rosary behind. He goes back to the festival and his body change to stone cold when he heard what the host said….._

"We know that this gonna be the show that most guys waited for, the most seductive and sexiest dresses competition!! Only the most daring, charming and stupid women dared to enter this competition!! Don't forget to bring your tissues when you're seeing this competition" Said the host while waiting for the first contestant to come out.

"Oh no! Where's Aegina? Joanne's there with Durant but where is she? No way…. I'M DEAD MEAT" Said the trembling Ron.

"The first contestant is….Nietzsche!!" Shrieked the host.

"What we got here? A cute Undine wearing gothic Lolita dress? Her dress fits with her personality as being a naive and innocent girl. With the big, red ribbon, this should charm the soldiers in the battlefield but….we want SEXY dresses NOT cute, innocent looking dresses. So…OUT of the list!! Back off" Said the host.

"What? You said that Nietzsche can wear anything cute? Why…..wahhhh!!" Nietzsche ran out from the stage.

"The second contestant is…..Zilva!!" Another shriek from the host.

"Ooohhh!! Shell breastplate? Now we have an exotic dresses come specially from The Sovereignty of Embelia but….something was amiss right? What is it? Shout it loud guys!! Tell them what's the amiss" Said the host.

"SMALL EASTS!! BOOOOO!! ZERO" Shrieked the frustrated crowd. "We want Yggdra, the twin valkyries, Rosary and Joanne!!" The crowd said. "What? Out again? You all are womanizers!! You see woman based on their faces rather than their personality right? I'm outta here" Said the pissed off Zilva.

"Who wants to know about your personality? You're an assassin and this is a dress competition, not personality competition or something…."Said a guy from the crowds. "What? Say it one more time and I cut your throat with my own hand claws!" Zilva replied with an angry expression on her face. Looks like the competition has been causing all the ruckus and the crowd starting to throw tantrum to the host for giving them a lame entertainment.

"Don't be angry folks, I'm sure you're gonna love the next contestant….La Pucelle herself Yggdra!!" The crowds set up their eyes back at the stage when they heard that the queen herself join the competition. "What? This is bad man…."Ron thought to himself.

"Ooooo! Such royalty! Silk corset gonna melt your heart and eyes when you see such a cute and beautiful young maiden wears that….With a fine layer of silks lining around that revealing corset that shows one true body, it makes you want to take the maiden…."Said the host.

"Hello everybody! Vote for your queen and I will give you all free banquet for 1 week! Don't let my sister win although she's a lot more beautiful than me….I hope Milanor and Ron will fall for me after they see this…Don't worry, I have plan 'B' if I failed." Yggdra said to the crowds.

"What? Me? Fall for the queen? No, I hate all the titles given to me if I EVER marry her. It's enough with the title 'Time Knight' given to my family long time ago. It's enough for me with the task that burdens me until I die…."Ron's thoughts.

"Hey sorry milady but I already have an eye for Kylier okay? I also have the title Stray Thief King for me. Take Ron instead, he's better and more gentlemen than my barbaric acts towards you." The word that Milanor spoke just now seems to hurt Ron's feelings. But Ron just let it away because he doesn't want to be the attention for people's eyes and ears again.

"Now the last one is….guess who? Whenever there was a guy named Ron, this lady will always be near him, snuggling him although we all know that they were couple. Aegina!!" Ron knows that he will be spanked AGAIN when he heard the host said this. "What such a bad day…."

"Wow, the smooth pair of legs and the sexy looking body structure gonna send somebody to the heavens….hhhhuuhh… 'saliva dripping out from the mouth'…I..I don't know what to say….The guy that owns this lady gonna be the luckiest guy ever…" And fro, the host stunted.

"Why do you all want to vote the queen? She bribes you all with the banquet thingy. After this also we have a banquet….Oh this is for Ron only alright guys, I promise will be _nicer _with you when we have a family hehehe…." Aegina showed off her legs to the crowds, especially to attract Ron.

Everyone now watches Ron with a menacing looks…..

Ron's nose was bleeding when they saw him. He seems pretty shocked when he saw the lewd atrocities in front of him. "Oh no, not again….why would you do this to me…just do the normal way that lovers do okay? Not like this….." Ron said to himself. He didn't care the looks that the crowds give to him. He was now really embarrassed. And I mean it.

"Hey, why are you all giving such a look to my future hubby? I cut your bodies into a million pieces if you dare to harm him, only he deserves my special 'gifts',"

"So folks, who's the win-" Said the host when suddenly Yggdra comes out from the backstage and said, "You think my sister will get Ron and the title? No!! Now for the next plan, plan 'B'.HUURRAAH!!!

And then….Huuuuh?

"Oh ma gah, I can't believe it at all! The Pucelle herself naked in front of her people? I, I think we better stop this competition before Gina joins in," Said Ron.

By now all the crowds are speechless; they can't believe what stored in front of their eyes. The host, with a trembling voice said "A t..t..thousand sorry Milady, but this was an unmoral thing to act and this is a competition WITH CLOTHES, NOT _WITHOUT CLOTHES."_

"Waaahhh!! It's not fair!! Why I cannot win the competition! Not fair" Said Yggdra while covering her naked body with her arms. "Don't worry Milady, there are still some people who like you," Said Mizer from behind the crowds. "Wooohh, looks like we have some Romeo here heh, but poor his love was futile!" Gulcasa suddenly appeared from nowhere.

After some moments…..Yggdra still stuck at the stage

"Oh Yggdra, let me escort you to the backstage okay? It's a shameful act for a queen to this." Mizer trying to compromised with Yggdra. "I don't want you Bounty Hunter!! I want _somebody_ to escort me…" Yggdra exclaimed.

By now all the guys stunned. Each other look at each other until all of them look at the most unlucky guy ever, Ron that was trying to hide himself.

"What? Me again? Oh c'mon guys. Can't you see I'm stuck right now?" Ron said in a trembling voice. "Who else, you're the only guy who have wits and a push-over by woman," Said Gulcasa. "Damnit, give me some blanket to cover that Pucelle." Surrenders Ron.

All the guys said in their hearts, "Oh, thank goodness!!"

"Okay, Yggdra don't worry, I'm coming, I'm coming…..Sheeesh what a shame for a queen" Said Ron, covering Yggdra with the blanket. He knows that this stuff gonna be a story for the folks for a few weeks. But still, he tries to contain his shame.

"You will know this Ron! I make you suffer in your room for this! I will never forget this dumbass!" Sneers Aegina when see her boyfriend helping her rival. "NO! Don't think something else Gina, I didn't have any _intentions on your sister._

"But….you still look attractive to me….Go to the stage, we have something to talk to you." said Aegina while pulling Ron's arms. "What are you talking about? I don't know what you have in your sleeves again but please stop making fun of me okay?" Ron retaliates.

And when he was on stage everybody said…..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!! GOTCHA HAHAHA!!!"

"What's this? A surprise? So all the ruckus that you all made was to fool me? Hah! Now I'm a noob." Said Ron unbelieving that he was cheated by all of them. "This was not a kind way of celebrating somebody's birthday you know…."

"Sorry about that honey, okay? We want to have a banquet before the competition but looks like my sister spoiled it all" Said Aegina. "No way! Did you mean that Yggdra also cheated like me? Hah! What such a genius brain you have" Ron answers back.

"Not she, but we're the ones that organize all the stuffs" Said Durant. "I'm the mastermind of this day" "Good tricks you give me, Durant……sighs" Ron sighs.

And the banquet started. The crowds were laughing, chatting and singing merrily at the banquet with the pale-faced Yggdra. Ron doesn't want to join the merry making because he was so tired of the day's works…..

While in his bedroom….preparing to sleep…

"Ron, can you open the door please? I have something to talk to you okay honey?" Ron knows that the voice was Aegina's based on the tune. So, with heavy steps he opens again his room door….

"This day must be tough for you right? I…I am sorry for what I've done to you…I know this gonna hurt your feelings but…I want to make you know how much I love and care about you….sorry Ron for all the stuffs that I did on you this day…" Aegina suddenly hugged Ron.

"I remember when we were still young; you saved me from the raging wave at the river ravine….You…you also nearly drowned when saving me but you still, persevered yourself for saving me…"Continues her. "Oh, that was a long ago story Gina, you don't have to say it again okay honey…everything gonna be alright" Ron patted Aegina hair with his right hand.

"When the war broke up, we met each other right in the eyes, unknowing to me that it was the guy that saved me, Ron. Although when my army surrounds your army, you still….keep forging ahead to make a way for the royal army to escapes. Although your knights came to save you that was encircled by my army you still….ordered them to go away. I'm sorry Ron, I…felt guilty about this" Said Aegina with rolling tears in her eyes.

"When you were surrounded, a poisonous arrow nearly struck my eyes but it was ricocheted from your gauntlet and hit my shoulder. I…I can't believe it when you treated the poison by sacrificing the only antidote that you made and give it to me while you let the poison infected your whole body. And then when you whimpered in pain my sister interrogated you with all the painful punches and kicks landed on your helpless body….I wanted to help you but….sniff"

Ron was speechless, he didn't know what to say about then Aegina continues her talk, "When you know that we sisters were also King Ordene's daughters other than Yggdra, except that we were thrown from the royal family because we were twins, you was there to reclaim back our rights and at the same time fight us….You have such a strong empathy to others Ron, while the one that you empathized didn't appreciates but cursing you…. I…I….touched when you do this (crying)

"And when I was badly injured and surrounded in the castle, dying….you come out from nowhere to save me…I think you was already dead by Emilia's army and this hurts me deep inside my heart. But instead you saved Emilia from the hands of death because you think she is just a kid and she got a long year to go. You wasted your time just to take care of me and others while you hurt yourself all the while….without anyone noticing your pain and suffering….you hide your own while removing other's pain….You're my savior and my only love….I love you Ron…"

"Thanks for your understanding with me Gina…..same to me also" Said Ron while bringing his lips closer to Aegina and said "May I ….kiss you one last time before I…." And Aegina said "Yes, you can honey…"

And both of them kissed for a few moments that were felt like eternity for both of them until Aegina released her lips and said "Good night Ron…"

"And for you too, Milady. May you sleep well…" answered Ron, smiling.

Ron closed the door and went back to his bed, knowing that he gonna have the one that he deserved for, his sleep and his long awaited love…

_Fin……nish_

DISCLAIMER : This was a spin-off from the story. I didn't own Yggdra Union or any of its characters except Ron and Joanne. I also own this fanfic and I'm now are working for the next fanfic that the story will be just like the game itself but I tweaked the story to make it more intense from the original ones. And you know who will I added into the story...

_Thanks everybody for their support and sleep tight……_

**Made in 3 weeks time……**


End file.
